When the past comes knocking
by Nickels35
Summary: This starts after Sam gets a note about her past coming back to Haunt her. Sends her back into the past fighting for her future will she and a friend survive or will they lose. Not about her multiple husbands it's about something she did that she never told anyone
1. Chapter 1

_Sam is still married to Drew her and Jason coparents but he wants more and tries to come between her and Drew. Her and Drew did separate to take time to find herself she took the kids with her. She did run into Jason but she found out what Spinelli did trying to manipulate situation for Jason. But this Story starts when Sam gets a note about her past not some bullshit about her husbands. That story has been done already_

 **Port Charles**

 **She stared down at the paper taking a deep breathe it said** "have you seen Deana Torres" **her hands shook nervously. Before getting up packing bags for the kids and placing it by the door then leaving. After seeking into her old penthouse she searched for some time before finding what she found what she was looking for.**

 **Pulling out the phone " hey we need to meet its important just text me back at this number" Sam said as she hung up. Closing her eyes and tapped her fist against her head hoping and praying her friend was okay. Not paying attention " Sam" someone called as she pulled her gun on the person with the quickness.**

 **" Whoa its just me are you okay" Jason asked reading the look on her face he saw it as his moment to get her back. Inwardly sighing " Yes Jason i am fine i was looking for something i found it she said slipping the phone in her pocket. As he nodded " you don't have to go we can just sit and talk about whatever is bothering you" he said.**

 **Shaking her head " nothing is bothering me Jason i got what i came for and now i have to go and pick up mine and Drew's clothes for Curtis's wedding" Sam said walking around him. As he grabbed her arm as she pulled away " i have to go now" she said leaving. " Sam why are you denying who you really are" he said, she had been trying for months to avoid hurting his feelings.**

 **But he has given her no choice " LooK you left one night being shot in the back and i was left alone to raise our son by myself. And i couldn't even breathe before he was kidnapped again and then we were kidnapped and i almost died then i almost lost our son. Then you know what i realized Jason that i couldn't do it anymore OUR SON ALMOST DIED FROM CANCER AND YOU WERENT' THERE.**

 **And why Jason because of the life you choose to live and still choose to live no matter how much you lost because of it. I fell in love twice i love Patrick and Silas then i Drew he showed me the life i really wanted. A life where i mattered where myself and the kids mattered we where a priority i was secure in my life with him and i almost lost that.**

 **Because i felt bad not being there for you then i realized something very important you weren't there when it really mattered she said as she left. Leaving him standing there in a stupor " he don't know what Drew was doing but he was changing her.**

* * *

 **Manchester, England, United Kingdom**

 **She had just came in for her shift " hey this came for you" Nurse Tabitha said passing it too her. For me you sure i just heard from my family and they know i hate surprise" the young woman spoke taking it from the nurse. When she opened her mouth dropped as she closed her eyes mumbling under her breathe.**

 **" Who left this" she said the nurse shrugged**

 **' Jeanie said someone left it for you w** **hen i came in " Tabitha said as the young doctor looked around. Poised " umm anyone asked for me i called out please Tabby" before leaving in a hurry. Bolting to her car and pulling off going to the kids school and pulling them out then going to her house. " Look grab everything that means something to you and some clothes and let's go NOW" she said.**

 **As they looked on confused " Ma what's going on" he asked they had never seen her like this she was never panicked. "** **Veinte segundos vamos, lo digo en serio" she shouted that is when they knew she was serious. Sending both teens bolting to there rooms snatching up everything they wanted.**

 **Setting up the house before changing cars and they got into the car and leaving the car sped off. When they saw the house go up in flames " Shit Ma what's going on" the girl asked, we are going home the woman answered. She didn't rest until they got on the plane she need to get them some where safe and made sure the only other person who knew her past was safe.**

 **Port Charles airport**

 **Hours later Curt was there to pick up a friend of his from his days of being a cop when he bumped into a teenager.**

 ** _" My bad sir" the kid said he had on a royal blue hoodie with gray bubble coat wild curl hair that was cut like a flattop but was all over the place. He had the light amber eyes and medium build he looked so familiar but Curtis couldn't place why. What he didn't notice was the woman and the girl that was with the teenager something had him drawn._**

 ** _' Dom baby grab my other bag please" a woman said that sounded vaguely familiar._** ** _When he friend shouted " hey man Curtis " he said as the woman that was with the boy bumped him walked away it was like he had dejavu. But brushed it off welcoming his friend._**

 **After several calls the last few hours her cousin was able to set up a place for her before she had to get her kids out of the way. But she had to find the one person and end this once and for all as she turnd to her kids. " Look while we wait for your uncle to call i need you two to stay and so help me god no slick shit. Do i make myself Clear I MEAN IT DOMINIC YOU WANT TO DO SOMETHING FOR ME PROTECT YOUR SISTER I AM VERY SERIOUS" she said.**

 **When both teens shook there heads taking out the weapon out of her side here take this giving them brand new phones. " i love you guys just know that always you two are my entire world" she said kissing them both on the forehead then hugged them. Protect each other but you my son protect your sister as if your life depended on it you only have one and with that she was gone.**

 **Aurora Media**

 **She sat there preoccupied in her own thoughts how could she tell him this without putting him and there family endanger. Running her hand through her hair i guess they couldn't out run this for the rest of there lives if they had one after this. Looking over at her pictures of her family one that they had with Danny and Scout in the city as the tears started to slide down her face.**

 **So much so she didn't hear when" Sam you okay honey" Drew said coming in, turning to him yeah i'm fine did you get the kids to my moms she asked. He smiled " yeah i did they couldn't wait Molly and Krissy are both there " he said. Smiling " good i need to tell you something that i have never told anyone " Sam says with a sigh.**

 **Looking at her with concern in his eyes " Does Jason know about this" he asked, sighing no not even Jason she said sitting up. As he waited for her to speak " When i was a teenager me and a friend of mine we pulled a scam on some guy. But at the time what we didn't know he was a made man but it was already done.**

 **And we had gotten away with it or so we thought we used to alias Deana Torres and Stacey O'Malley. Nobody never knew it was us but i got this in the mail at our house Drew they know and i can't let them come near my kids. So i am going to need the kids to stay at my moms and you need to stay with them someone has to protect them she said with tears in her eyes.**

 **" Wait at our house where our children sleep Sam i'm not going anywhere i will be by your side" Drew said. When someone said from behind " That isn't a good idea you will get yourself and us killed" they said. As Sam turned around facing someone she hasn't seen in twenty years since they decided to part way.  
**

* * *

 **New York City**

 **Have they made contact with each other yet " he asked**

 **No but you don't have to worry about Tavares her and her brats are all dead he house in Manchester blew up. Yesterday with them in it their bodies were found it it they all died a firey death. The kids in the garage trying to get into the car and her in the doorway of the garage another man said with a grin.**

 **" I guess its just McCall then huh send her the clips about the fire that killed her friend they cost me alot of money. And they will have to pay oh and send the clip to the old man just so he knows i am serious the man said with a chuckle.**

Life is about choices. Some we regret, some were proud of. Some will haunt us forever. 'Black Rain' was very much about choices. The message - we are what we chose to be. Graham Brown

this is the first of a five part series


	2. Chapter 2

**Floating** _ **Rib**_

 _ **Man i can't believe your getting married man you can close before are you going to make it**_ **there** _ **this time" Trevor said with a grin.**_

 _ **" Yeah man i am doing this and nothing is going to stop me what about you man what you been up too" Curtis asked. He kept getting this funny feeling something was up brewing when Trevor spoke. " I think i saw you know who and i think there is something you need to know he said.**_

 ** _Curtis put his hands up "don't say it man just leave it in the past", leave what in the past Jordan said coming up behind him. Nothing just talking about old times but Trevor stopped and decided to let things play out. You must be Jordan nice to finally meet you he has told me really good things about you he said drinking his beer._**

 ** _Baby this is Trevor Rollins he and i use to work together " Curtis said_**

 ** _"Nice to meet you Trevor" Jordan said as he gave her a hug_**

 ** _' I hear congratulations are order on the upcoming nuptials" Trevor said knowing that if Curtis knew what he did it would throw everything into a tailspin. It had took almost eleven years but he found her and he was shocked to what he found out. But every time he and Curtis talked he chickened out on telling him and seeing just how happy he was he wouldn't wreck it._**

 ** _He had to find out the truth he knew from his contact that she was in the states and in New York he didn't know anything else._**

 ** _" So where is Yolanda" Curtis asked_**

 ** _' Ah her grandmother is sick so she wants to stay close so it's just me" Trevor said._**

 ** _Jordan looked " who is Yolanda" she asked, Oh yeah that is his wife how long has it been Tre" Curtis said with a smile. Trevor smiled it has been 18 years and 3 kids and a whole lot of love he said. As Jordan looked at Curtis and smiled as he kissed her " Well let's order" he said._**

* * *

 **Aurora Media**

 **" Elle" Sam said getting up and embracing her , its been a very long time Sammy she answered. This is my husband Andrew Cain she said with a big smile which made Elena smile. Oh and Drew this is the best friend a girl could ever have Elena Tavares Sam said leading the other woman over.**

 **Drew stepped forward and greeted her " i'm sorry we had to meet under these circumstances but now maybe you two can tell me what y'all did. And why this is happening now after how long because she didn't get to it" he said confused. Elle rubbed her eyebrow i guess i should tell that part because we made a pact to never tell anyone and go our separate ways long ago.**

 **" Why " he asked**

 **Because if we were caught they won't catch us together" she answered smiling at Sam before it faded. Okay twenty three years ago we took something from a very dangerous man we shouldn't have. And when we found out we very well couldn't say hey look what we found we made a fool of everyone involved.**

 **So we had it sold on the black market and we got the money and split it down the middle and went our own way. No one ever knew but i guess the guy that i was dating at that time probably put two and two together and probably told to save his own ass. Because he drove us there and picked us up that night i never told him but it wasn't hard to tell Elle finished.**

 **As Drew listened intently " What did you take" he asked, its not important because the less you know the better Sam said. He shook his head " No Sam i needed to know who we are dealing with because i am with you all the way alright so i'm not leaving you" Drew replies. Shaking her head before taking a deep breath " we stole the mega diamond from a ruthless criminal" Elena answered.**

 **" How Ruthless is he" he asked**

 **Closing her eyes " he is dying but his son is getting ready to take over he has his hands in everything he arms dealing. His network is not as big as my fathers but he is just as big and he doesn't care human trafficking , rapist, he can by a small country and he has people in law enforcement, politicians. But the thing is he needs my father he is well respected and everyone loves my father.**

 **You can't kill a man like my father everyone in his network will walk away because my father keeps their business going smoothly Elena said. Looking at Sam and sighing " so he wants money we have it we can't give it too him" Drew said. Standing by the window " He doesn't want Money Drew he wants to take everything from us we embarrassed him Sam says.**

 **And when you get swindled by two fourteen year olds that doesn't make you look good at all" Elle answers. His head jerked up " you two were fourteen how most fourteen year olds wouldn't even think of that" he said flabbergasted. Smiling " well i am kind of a genius and with my brains and her gift of gab we pulled it off" Elle said.**

 **" Elle where are you kids" Sam asked, they are safe for now but i need to get them to my parents house. I am waiting for Olly to call me back and until then they will stay where they are but right now they think i am dead so that works in our favor. Because he is going to come for you not knowing that i am here and we get them that way Elle answered.**

 **While we are on the subject yours should go to my dad's house as well they are not safe here and neither is your mom or sisters she continued. Holding her face as she groans " alright how about we all go to my moms house introduce the kids let them get to know each other. So when its time to go your kids will be comfortable with each other Sam said getting up let's go.**

 **Just then Elena's phone rang " Dime yeah okay how soon can you get here tomorrow okay fine i love you too Olly tato. Well Olly and Papi will be here tomorrow so we have to move unconsciously she says. While Sam lead them out going separate ways before meeting at Alexis house.**

 **Alexis Lake house**

 **As soon as she got there " Hey my sweet boy" Sam said kissing Danny on top his head as Drew ruffled his hair. When there was another knock she got up to answer it opening and seeing them " come in she said looking around before she closed the door. Just then Krissy came downstairs with a suspicious look on her face " Umm Mom, Molly, Krissy this is my friend Elle and her kids" Sam said.**

 **" Hi this is Dominic and Ciena they are 13 years Old" Elena spoke, when Danny looked up at the teenager " you have funny hair" the boy said. " I know right i tell him that all the time" she Elle said as she knelt in front of Danny. Your cute you remind me of Sam with blond hair she said grabbing his cheek. Really most people think i look like my daddy Danny said looking up at Elena.**

 **Smiling at him you bet those eyes and that smile are all your mommy she replies.** **Dominic picked Danny up " little man the hair is my crown and your small" he said putting Danny down. Looking at each other " Danny why don't you show Dominic and Ciena your massive car collection" Sam said.**

 **When they heard Scout on the monitor As Elle nodded for the kids to go with them " hey Ciena your mom told me your the baby whisper" Drew said.**

 **Which made the girl smile " i have a knack for kids" she said with a wider smile but something about her was familiar to him. As he lead her upstairs to where Scout was Alexis didn't know what it was but she knew something was going on. " Sam what's going on cookie" she asked as Sam and Elle looked at each other again.**

 **It gave both Molly and Kristina pause taking a deep breath " Umm i did something and its finally come back to get me. That is when there was another knock that Sam turned around to get. " Oh hey guys come on in please ' she said as Brad and Lucas came in with their son as Lucas looked around as they entered.**

 **" What's going on you said it was important " Lucas says as Brad sat with the baby in his arms. While Molly and Krissy went to fawning over the baby " well i was just starting to tell everyone so you didn't miss anything " Sam said. " Okay there is no is way to say this so i am just going to say it. So tomorrow her father and brother is coming for the the twins ,Danny and Scout and i am going to need all of you to go with them she said.**

 **As shock went through the room Sam put her hands up " its not really a choice its what your going to have to do or stay here and die" she said. " Sam honey what's going on and don't tell me you did something and it come back to get you wait is this about the note" Alexis asked. " Mom look you guys are already at risk just because your related to me and i am sure by now they know" Sam replies.**

 **Krissy shook her head " They who Sam you can't just expect us to just up and leave our lives" she said agitated. " DAMN IT I CAN'T TELL YOU GUYS THIS BECAUSE ITS TO BIG OF A RISK KRISTINA" Sam said slamming down on the table. ' You can just go to my dad problem solve Krissy says, as Elle and Sam both chuckle annoyed.**

 **" Krissy this is way more dangerous then your father's bullshit mob wars if you don't go that is your choice. But if you ended in some whore house in eastern Europe that is your own fault because that is a fact Sam replies. When Elle whistle " alright Sammy stop look short is this Sam and myself 23 years ago took something we shouldn't have. And the person we stole from found out our identities and is after us and most likely will kill us and everyone we love.**

 **Which is why she needs you all to go with my dad and my brother because its the safest place for all of you right now Elena said. " Why don't you guys go to the authorities and get protection" Lucas said. As Sam laughed uncomfortably " I can't because he has people in government and law enforcement so please understand i don't want anything to happen to any of you" she answers.**

 **As they all stood there shock running through them " I have to tell T.J" Molly said , yeah i have to call my mom Lucas chimed in. "NO YOU CAN'T TELL ANYONE WHERE YOUR GOING OR WHAT I JUST TOLD YOU SAFETY REASON" she said. Shaking there heads " Kristina got up and grabbed her purse and stormed out slamming the door behind her.**

 **I will go after i have to go meet Curtis " Drew said kissing her on the cheek and leaving after Krissy. Lucas took a deep breath and looked at his sister " how bad is this going to get" he asked as he and Molly sat with concern in their eyes. Shaking her head " well besides what i already told you they want to torture us and they won't go after her parents because her father could cripple them " Sam said.**

 **Turning to Elle what is your father exactly "Alexis asked as all looked to her which made Sam laugh. " Well he isn't a mobster if that is what you want to know he is a business man he keeps the underworld money flowing. But you will be safe there because like Sam said they won't go after my parents Elle answered.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Floating Rib**

 **" Krissy this is serious and these are people way worse the your dad with no care in the world to family or woman and children" Drew said. As he sat next to her. She looked up at him angrily " she wants us to just up and leave with strangers who could have set up this whole thing. Who we have never met who she has never mentioned at all that doesn't give you pause Krissy says.**

 **As she orders a drink " she could go to my dad she is choosing not to WHY" she continued seething. Because of what i just told you do you know her friend had to torch her own house just to by herself time. And like i said these people don't care who they hurt and your father has plenty people they would hurt. We are just trying to minimize the people they try to hurt and if you don't trust Sam's friend trust her Drew says.**

 **When he see' s Curtis " don't go i anywhere i need to speak to Curtis real quick" he said as Curtis walked over. Giving him a five " what's up i go your message" he asked as Drew looked around for new faces " Look i'm sorry but we are not going to be able to come to your wedding its just not safe right now" he said.**

 **" Drew what does that mean what's going on you know you can trust right" Curtis said**

 **Shaking his head " I know i can man but the less you know the better its safer that way" he answered. ' Damn i was really looking forward to the kids being in my wedding" Curtis said with a smile. Which made Drew smile " yeah so was Danny he has been practicing holding a pillow with rings on it for weeks now " he said.**

 **Pulling Drew to the side " what's really going on and can i help" he asked, as he ran his hands over his beard " so much i don't know but stop by Alexis house tomorrow " Drew answers. " Hey Drew where's Sam" Jordan asked as she came over, hey Jordan how are you are you ready for the wedding he said politely as he watched Kristina talk to Valerie.**

 **Who was with a young man he has never seen before " well i have to go but i will see you guys" Drew said giving his good byes then made his way over to Krissy " hey Valerie" he said, oh hey Drew this is my friend Dr. Tommy Hardy he is new in town. As Drew shook his hand nice to meet you Hardy like Elizabeth's grandmother " he said.**

 **" Yeah Lizzie is my cousin" Tommy said as Drew shook his head, " Krissy are you staying" he asked. She shook her head yes " i will see you back at the house if your staying" she replies he hugs her and whispers something to her as he left. Bumping into Jason as he left nodding and then leaving as he looked over at Krissy he could tell she was angry.**

 **That is what made him go after Drew " What did you do to Krissy" Jason asked as Drew rolls his eyes and continued you to walk to his car. " Look Just because you have my wife right now doesn't give a place in my family" Jason said. Shaking his head " she isn't your wife anymore Jason and she is my family" Drew replied tired of playing this game.**

 **Neither men knew Sam was there listening " You are never going to replace me why don't you go get your own family with Kim and your son. And leave mines alone Sam doesn't need you she is with you out of pity" Jason says. Just as Drew was about to swing Sam stepped in " i am with Drew because i want to and he makes me feel safe and secure i don't question where i stand with him. We have been through this Jason you said you understood but i guess you don't she said.**

 **As Jason stood shock in shock that she heard him that is when he noticed the woman behind her. " Who are you" he asked, Elle just looked at him and rolled her eyes " are we going in here or what" she said turning to Sam. " No i think we will go to another she said before turning to Drew did you speak to her she asked.**

 **He shook his head " just give her time i will drive us come on" Drew said opening the door for both Sam and Elle. That is when Curtis and Jordan were coming out he looked up and saw her and shook his head before looking again.**

* * *

 **Metro _Court Hotel_**

 ** _As Curtis finished up the case he was working on when he saw her sitting at a table eating by herself on the phone. She look as good as she did the day he meet her when Jordan came up behind him and hugged him. " Hey baby what's got you distracted " she asked as he turned around to face her nothing when he looked she was gone._**

 ** _Shaking his head he knew he saw her he wasn't losing his mind as he and Jordan go a table he still looked around for her she was just gone. Jordan watched him " hey what's wrong" she asked with concern in her eyes. " I don't know i think i saw someone i use to know right over there but i guess it was a figure of my imagination" Curtis responds._**

 ** _Elle smiled looking at back " primo you are a god send with a computer do you know that" she said. Sitting back while she ate on the terrace " Nope not just yet we are not talking about this again Kelby leave it alone bye she said hanging up._**

 _Flash back_

 _He knocked on the door " You know you got some nerve showing up here you stupid son of a bitch" she said punching him in the mouth. Falling back holding his jaw " Elle listen i can explain" he said getting up._

 _" RIGHT EXPLAIN THAT YOU USED ME THINKING YOU WOULD PUT MY FATHER IN JAIL RIGHT AND I WAS A MEANS TO AN END RIGHT! she spat angrily_

 _' Baby it wasn't like that what i feel for you is real and i wasn't using you to get to your father i promise you that' he said. When all of a sudden a vase came crashing his way i almost fell for it just a little bit but reality smacked me in the face. GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE BEFORE I BEAT YOUR ASS I MEAN IT CURTIS GET OUT ! Elena said taking another swing at him._

 _He grabbed her hands" look please i wasn't using you have to believe me i swear on everything" Curtis said. GET OFF OF ME AND GET OUT ! she said coldly he knew she was pulling back, please forgive i didn't have a choice and i didn't know you were his daughter please he said on his hands and knees._

 _Feeling the chill in the room " GET OUT NOW CURTIS! " she said as the tears start to form in his eyes, as Emy fought the urge to go in and beat his ass. When she heard the door close she came out the room Elle slid down to the floor " Emy what am i going to do i was falling for him " she said as she started to cry. Emelda sighed " your going to be okay i promise" she said holding her sister who was the strongest person she knew._

 _Elle got up wiping the tears from her eyes " Emy i'm pregnant by that asshole" she said, as her sister closed her eyes and shook her head._

* * *

 **Alexis Lake house**

 **" Dom do you know everyone thinks were dead" Ciena said looking at her facebook page, as he looked up at her. As he shook his head " I know C but abuelo and the rest of the family knows were not just our friends and neighbors he replies. She dropped next to her brother " why is any of this happening now Winston is going to have all these hoes after him" she said with an attitude.**

 **Putting his arms around his sister " i don't know Manita but it has mami worried and you know she never worries. But i did hear her say something about somebody getting hurt just see it as this we get to be in Miami" Dom said with smile. Shaking her head " you would see it that way" Ciena said, no more cunts and wanker back to DADE COUNTY" he said laughing.**

 **Sam sat with Scout on her lap playing with her when Danny ran inside " come here buddy" she said. While he walked over " look baby i need you to do something for me" Sam said , sure mommy what he asked innocently looking up at his mother. " Dominic and Ciena's uncle and grandpa are coming and i need you to go with them and protect your sister.**

 **Okay protect her from everything you hear me " Sam said as the tears start to form in her eyes kissing her son on the forehead. Not knowing Alexis and Molly were watching before stepping back " she is really worried isn't she" Molly said. As Alexis pulled Molly into her arms, Elle knocked on the door " hey you two" she said sitting in between her kids.**

 **" Mami why is this happening you said no more running" Ciena asked, as Elle took a deep breathe. I know i did baby girl but mami did something a long time ago and now i have to face the consequences of my actions. And i don't want you guys to get hurt so this is the only way i can protect you and your brother she says.**

 **Resting her head on her mother's shoulder as she thought " why don't you ask our dad for help you said he works for the government right why can't he help" Ciena asked. Because he can't help baby he doesn't have that job anymore he got fired Elena answered. " So what we going to do" Dominic asked, well you guys are going to go to your abuelos house.**

 **"Until Sam and i take care of this and your going to look out for Danny and Scout because they are going to miss there parents" she replies. That is when Ciena's head jerks up " wait your not going with us" the teen asked, No baby i am not but your going to be okay i promise Elle said as the tears start to form in her eyes.**

 **When Sam knocked on the door " it's time" she said Elle looked how she felt as they got up and grabbed their stuff and came downstairs. Where sat a disgruntled Kristina and everyone else " Nena, Samantha " Manolo said hugging his daughter then Sam. " Manolo i nice to see you again too wishing it wasn't under these circumstances though this is my son Danny and my daughter Emily Scout she said. After he hugged his grandkids and Oliver did the same before he turned his attention to the little boy.**

 **He looked Down at Danny "** **El chamaco tiene ella ojos verdad mijo" he said looking at Olly who hugged Sam as well. Yes he does papi Olly answered as his father kneeling down in front of the boy " Hello Daniel i'm Manolo he is Manolo Jr but you can call him Olly" he said. Okay Danny said shaking his hand " You know i knew your mommy when she was as small as you are even smaller " the man said.**

 **" Really !" Danny asked**

 **Manolo shook his head " yeah i even may have some pictures and home movies with these two " he said pointing to Sam and Elle. Who shook their head collectively as he got up " Oh this is my mother Alexis Davis and my sister Molly and Kristina. And my brother Lucas and his husband Brad and their little boy Wiley Sam said introducing them.**

 **Well is that's everyone right" Oliver asked**

 **" Yes that is everyone" Sam said shaking her head, ¿Están ustedes dos seguros de que quieren hacer esto? Me pueden dejar manejar " Manolo says. Yeah we are sure papi the man nods pulling both Elle and Sam to his chest and kissed the both of them whispering something to them. Making both woman tear up " you call me if you need anything okay" he said letting them go as Olly lead everyone else out.**

 **As they stopped to give Sam a hug before they left both woman stood with tears in there eyes as Elle went upstairs. Just as they got into the car Curtis noticed the teenager again as he pulled up but the car pulled off heading in the other direction. Sam sat on the couch gripping her head it hurt to watch everything she love go as she got up to check on her friend.**

 **Just as he was coming he noticed the kid from the airport he was familiar but what was he doing at Alexis house. He parked the car and go out the car then made his way to the house " hey man what's going on" Curtis said coming inside. Hey man i did speak to Sam and she isn't willing to put anyone else in danger we just had to send everyone else away" Drew said.**

 **" Listen i love you guys your are my friends i want to help" Curtis said adamantly, Not at the risk to you or your family same said from the top of the stairs. I do appreciate you want to help Curtis but you can't i have to handle this on my own i don't even want him involved but he is here she said.**

 **Drew looked up at his wife " is she okay" he asked, as Sam shook her head " No she isn't but i have to give her time because we have to handle this and the faster the better" she answers. " Look Sam i respect that but i'm a grown man and i can take care of myself" Curtis said.**

 **Sighing " I know you can but you are getting ready to get married and start a life with Jordan and i don't need you to die before that happens. And its not just up to me its up to my friend and she wouldn't want anyone i care about getting hurt because of something we did she says.**

 **" This has to be really bad for you to be turning down help but my offer still stands why don't we talk about it" Curtis said as his phone rang. As both Sam and Drew looked at him " answer its probably business go ahead" Sam said as he answered. Curtis stepped away before coming back a few minutes later " no its buddy i wanted you guys to meet him but i understand call me if you change your minds" he said and with that he was gone.**

* * *

 **Kelly's Diner**

 ** _Trevor finally found out she was in town he needed to find and get her out of town before Curtis found out. He knew what happened the last time just how bad it got when he got hit from behind. The woman smiled you should have paid attention detective " hey would you assholes come pick this piece of shit up" she said._**

 ** _As the picked him up and left leaving his phone right where it was the woman smiled as they walked away. Just then Curtis was going to meet him to not finding him but when he looked down he saw his phone he looked around. Taking out his phone but his call went to straight to voicemail so he called his friend._**

 ** _What the hell is going on he thought to himself as he continue to look for clues as to where Trevor could have gone. He didn't want to alarm his wife just yet so he called Jordan but it went straight to voicemail. So he did the only thing he could he called it in and waited for the cops to come before heading to work._**


	4. Chapter 4

**Jason's penthouse**

 **After listening to Krissy the other night and this mysterious woman that was with Sam he knew something was up. But she hasn't answered any of his calls he need to get ahead of this he didn't know if Krissy telling the whole story. " Hey Spinelli i need you to do something for me no its Sam i think she is in trouble.**

 **No i need you to get me a name on woman that i have seen with Sam Krissy says she doesn't trust her. And i don't want her taking advantage of Sam umm she is hispanic dark hair a lightish color brown eyes and about 5'6 maybe he continued. Yeah i am going to stop by Sam's house and see if she is still there alright thanks" he said hanging up.**

 **After speaking with Spinelli he called a guard to watch out for Sam he didn't know who this woman was. But if it gave Krissy pause that is when he knew something was up and finding out who this woman is will be the key.**

* * *

 **Floating Rib**

 ** _Hours later they both need to get out and clear their heads "So tell me Elle where's their father " Sam asked_**

 ** _" He's not in the picture Sammy" she answered finishing her drink_**

 ** _Sam looked at her " i know you Elena Nicole and it may have been years since i seen you but i know you and your heart' she said. It didn't work end of story we are here to have fun not to pick at my non-existent love life let's play pool" she said._**

 ** _She shook her head " That bad huh' Sam said, my god Sam please leave it alone it was a thing and then it wasn't Elle said pouring herself another drink. That is when Sam knew it was really bad just by her friends demeanor. Okay lets play pool" she said as they got taking the bottle and their glasses with them._**

 ** _" So Cody and the sea witch weren't your real parents how was that" Elena said as Sam laughed._**

 ** _They are not any less of a headache my dad more then my mom but she has her moments she answered. When Curtis walked in " hey Sam i need your help a buddy of mi... Elena" he said as she took her shot completely ignoring him. Before turning to face him "Hhoww I..I... what are you doing here" he stammered, your shot Sammy she said pouring herself another drink._**

 ** _When Sam's eyes went wide in shock all Elle did was shake her head " hey Curtis how can i help you " Sam said. " How do you two know each other" Curtis said looking between them, Sam knew Elle wasn't going to answered. If one thing she knew about her is that she had a cold streak and if he is who she think he is Elena was going to be ice cold._**

 ** _" Elena and i go way back our father's were business associates " Sam answered all Curtis could do was stare at her. I knew i wasn't bugging out you were at he hotel earlier he said, nope your bugging out maybe its the drugs its finally catching up with you Elena said as her phone rang._**

 ** _Rolling her eyes at him " Sammy i have to take this" she said getting up and stepping away he watched her as she did. Coughing " umm Curtis you said something about your buddy what happened" Sam said changing the subject. "Ahumm how do you know her Sam " he asked, question is Curtis how do you know her i already told you how her and i know each other she replies._**

 ** _Ummm we i...iiiiiii was all he got out before Jordan came in " hey babe i got your message where is Trevor" she said. I don't know i was just going to asked Sam to help me to see if we find something his wife called three different times Curtis said. When Elle came back in rolling her eyes as she did " Samantha what are we doing here mama" she said._**

 ** _As Jordan turned and looked at her as Elena approached " Umm one second let me make a call then we can continued our night" Sam said. Hi i am Jordan Ashford" she said introducing herself Elle looked at her then laughed " Umm wow okay Elena" she replies as she look back at Curtis._**

 ** _Sam i am going to go back to the house" she continued as she grabbed her jacket, no Elle wait Curtis i had Spinelli look into it he will call you Sam said hugging him before leaving. "What was that about" Jordan said watching them As Curtis sat thought to himself When Elle stopped._**

 ** _" Don't think so hard Curtis it might hurt your head" Elena said as she left, okay what was that Jordan said looking at him. Closing his eyes and sigh "baby that was my ex girlfriend " Curtis said. And she just happened to be here days before our wedding come on Curtis Stella called her didn't she Jordan asked._**

 ** _' No Aunt Stella didn't call her she is friends with Sam" he answered_**

 ** _She shook her head " right you don't think that is a coincidence do you" she said those eyes he thought to himself._**

 ** _"Baby, Baby" Jordan said calling him, let's get out of here and find Trevor he said._**

* * *

 **Drew and Sam's house**

 ** _He the twins father isn't he" Sam asked_**

 ** _Elena sighs " yeah he was after papi and i was away to get that but you know he got nothing. When i found out Sam i was furious i punched him in the mouth on sight was 13 years ago right after i found out i was pregnant with his children" she said._**

 ** _Are you sure because i know Curtis he isn't that kind of guy" Sam said trying to make sense of this._**

 ** _" It's not really the point Sam he used me to get to my father now at the beginning when he didn't know i was my fathers daughter maybe. But when we really got together he knew his target was my father and he used that to advance his career. And i could have sold him out to his commanding officers about the drugs but i didn't Elle said._**

 ** _" Why didn't you then Elle" she asked_**

 ** _Sighing " because i was in love with him Sam and you know i don't forgive easy or at all" she answered._**

 ** _Does the twins know" Sam asked_**

 ** _" They knows their father works for the DEA but not the particulars" Elle replies, he hurt you didn't he Sam said._**

 ** _'I don't do feeling conversation Sammy you know that" she says._**

 ** _Shaking her head I know you don't Elle but you have the biggest heart i know and you deserve to be loved Elena Nicole Sam said hugging her._**

* * *

 **Curtis and Jordan's apartment**

 **Trevor showed up few days later with no recollection of what happened as Curtis go ready for the rehearsal dinner. " Tre where the hell you been man i have been looking for you" he asked looking at the man. Who was just as confused he was still in the same clothes" i don't know man but don't we have a wedding to get too" Trevor said.**

 **" Nah man we have the wedding rehearsal tomorrows the big day and you need a shower and call your wife" Curtis said. As the man went and took a shower " Man i feel a whole lot better" Trevor said putting his shoes on. Catching Curtis deep in thought " I saw Elena" he said looking at his friend as the man froze.**

 **Shaking his head " Oh yeah did she tell you" he said putting his foot in his mouth as he silently cursed himself. I mean really what did she tell you what did she say" Trevor said trying to save it but knew Curtis caught on. Looking at the man suspiciously " Did she tell me what" he said approaching Trevor.**

 **Just then Drew knocked " hey man i was just coming to wish you good luck and too give you this " he said noticing the tension in the room. While he passed Curtis an envelope with tickets to FiJi in it as he took it. When Trevor spoke " it doesn't matter man yo will be married in a few hours" he said. As Curtis looked at him strangely " you knew she was here didn't you" he asked Trevor shook his head.**

 **" No i didn't i knew she was in New York i didn't know she was up here and she dumped you so it doesn't even matter" Trevor says. " Then what was it that she was supposed to tell me Tre" he asked. Drew stood by he had remember what Sam had told him about Elle and Curtis's run in that is when it hit him as he looked between both men.**

 **' Are you talking about Elena" Drew asked, Look its not important we have wedding rehersal to go to Trevor said. That is when Curtis turned to Drew " is she the friend Sam was talking about what's going on with her Drew TELL ME! he said. Its nothing just some stuff her and Sam need to take care of is all Drew answers.**

 **Shaking his head don't bullshit me you told me that it wasn't safe for you guys to come to my wedding. And that you sent the kids away with everyone else SO HOW ABOUT YOU TELL ME THE GOT DAMN TRUTH ! Curtis spat. Drew sighs " Man the truth is i don't know if he and i are talking about the same thing" he said.**

 **" What's going on with her Drew" Curtis asked, look Curtis i told you the less you know the better he replies. Curtis look man we have to make it to the rehearsal so let's just go Trevor said but he knew that look in his eyes all to well. He was going to get answers " neither of y'all want to tell i will get the truth from her is she at your house okay good"Curtis grabbed his jacket and began to leave.**

 **Trevor stopped him " look you have a beautiful woman your getting ready marry we have to get there she can wait Curtis" he said. As Drew shook his head when he phone beeped he looked down " i have to go" he said leaving. " Look man rehearsal first then if you still think its necessary to see this woman then i will go with you" he continued.**

* * *

 **Rehearsal dinner**

 **" How did you do it Stella " Jordan said as she approached the woman which made Stella roll her eyes. As she turned around " how did i do what Jordan" she asked annoyed at the way she was approached. Where did you find this woman Elle Curtis ex he said it wasn't you but she was a friend of Sam's but i don't buy it Jordan continued.**

 **Stella looked on in shock " Elena is here" she asked nervously, when Curtis came in and he seem preoccupied. " Hey baby , aunt Stella" he said as he approached them hugging both woman. " Jordan here tells me Elle is here is are they okay i mean is she okay" she asked looking at her nephew.**

 **" I don't know Auntie wait what you mean they" he asked, i meant the family i know she only shows up if something going on in the family Stella said saving it. No Auntie she is here for Sam but something is going on he said when Trevor interjected " can we get started " he said with a smile.**

* * *

 **Drew and Sam's house**

 **"I'm well Junior is dead thank god for Lana's connections so that means the old man has to step out and come for us or we go for him head on" Elle said drinking her beer. We need to take a strong stance Elle because we can't just sit and wait for him to come for us Sam said rubbing her head.**

 **Plopping her head on the couch " Sammy if i die i want you to look after Dom and Ciena and never tell him he is their father alright. Sam's head flew up " don't talk like that and i would do anything you ask me but don't you think maybe he should know. Taking a deep breathe " Sam let's be realistic one of us is liable to die and i rather it be me your babies are babies.**

 **Mines have 13 years of amazing memories of me do i want to die hell no but that is the reality of our present predicament. When the doorbell rang Elle crouched down and pulled the gun from its hiding place and moving back. Sam kept her hand on her dagger and looked through peep hole and rolled her eyes waving Elle down.**

 **"How can i help you you Jason " she said blocking him from coming in, yeah i'm here to see Danny he said knowing something was off. Sam is everything okay he asked, yes Jason everything is fine Danny isn't here he left with Alexis a few days ago she said as he sighs. Before shaking his head " Sam what's going on i know something is Krissy was pissed about it a few days ago and she told me something about you wanting everyone to run away"he said.**

 **Rolling her eyes " she misinterpreted what i said and that was it" she answered with a shrug, can i come in he asked. No now is not a good time Jason good bye i have to go she said noticing the care across the street as she closed the door. " Cono he really wants you like bad Sammy" Elle said, yeah i know but that is his problem we have problems of our own there is a car outside my house.**

 **With Damon crest on it either its him or someone else now we can do this here or draw him out to follow us Sam said. Elena looked at her with a raised eyebrow " Let's finish this shit please" she said when they were the house was hit with a barrage of gunfire. Sam sled over to Elle grabbing there guns and moved to the kitchen then the garage door then got into the car.**

 **As Jason was drove off he saw Sam's car drive by him which made him suspicious as he turned to follow another car came by after hers. Then he saw Drew's race by which had him turn around and go after it pulling out his phone and called for help. Just as he caught he heard massive gun fire which made him drive faster.**

 **Watching the side streets when he saw Sam's car as they stopped to catch their breathe Elle felt her chest. " Well the good thing is i'm not dead" Elle said with a grin, which made Sam laugh " me either but my car is totalled" she says. Just then Jason came out " Sam you okay" he said running forward as they got out the car.**

 **None of them saw Damon until it was too late " YOUR ALIVE" he said pulling his weapon at Sam. Which Elle Jumped pushing Sam out the way shooting back at him before she hit the ground and his car sped off. Jason jumped into check on Sam who pushed him " I TOLD YOU TO STAY OUT OF IT NOW YOU JUST FUCKED ALL UP" she spat angrily shoving him.**

 **Before looking down at her friend "NOOOOOO Elle come on stay with okay GO JASON NOW" that is when Drew came. " SAM WHAT HAPPENED" he said rushing to her side when Elle spoke " oh block head here fucked it up now he knows i'm alive" she said. As another woman came out the building" ELLE" she shouted as she ran to her side.**

 **Lana looked up at him then to Sam " can i shoot him please" she said, No just go to my car get our guns and go the cops are coming. Moving in quick speed she removed the weapons and cleaned off Elena's hands and left. " Sam what is going on your in trouble and i want to help" Jason demanded, shaking his head " she asked you to go so do that" Drew said.**

 **That is when the cops came as Jason followed the other woman as they rushed Elle to the hospital. While Drew stayed on the scene to tell them what took place when he got to the hospital Curtis rushed in. " Drew , Sam i just heard is she okay can one of you tell me what the hell is going on and stop the double talk" he said looking at Trevor.**

 **" Y'all know something that y'all not trying to tell me" Curtis said not seeing Jordan come up behind him. Trevor knew this was the end if he found out " look Curtis she obviously got herself in some stuff that's all nothing major its her business not yours. Elena Tavares was his drug he was around for there relationship it was kismet or fate whatever.**

 **But he was addicted to her more then he ever was any drug and he knew just how bad it got after they broke up. He didn't want to see Jordan get hurt she was a good woman and she keeps his demons away. Where as Elle she embraces the darkness and if Curtis knew he would be drawn to her yeah he will fight it but he wouldn't be able to help himself.**

 **For the life of him he didn't understand what it was about this woman that had his friend hooked but he was going to try his damn hardest to stop it. Seeing the blood on Sam's hands " Is...Is...is that hers" Curtis asked as the tears start to stream down her face. That is when Drew noticed Damon so he walked over and kissed Sam on the forehead and whispered i will be back.**

 **Before walking of then around not knowing Jason was following him because he followed Lana there. When Drew wrapped his arms around Damon's neck who was by the door of the O.R. The older man struggled against Drew who used his body weight to choke him " you fucking dirt bag you should have just took the money" he said continuing to choke him.**

 **" Andrew let him go i have it from here i promise just protect my girls" Kat said as another man came pulling Drew off. She checked his pulse " take him and Mr. Morgan you can stop hiding in the corner and mind your own business' she said as Hiro picked the man throwing over his shoulders then left.**

 **Stepping out and glaring at her " who the fuck are you and how do you know Sam" Jason asked. Meanwhile she just pushed Drew back " calm down just go protect my girls i go this GO" Kat said watching him. Turning to Jason " i am none of your business and how i know Sam is also known of your business and matter of fact i'm not here right now" she said then leaving.**

 **Sending Jason after her as he looked up and down the stairs when he heard the door slam he ran down. When she dropped down on the floor and smirked and came out the stairwell and took the elevator and walked out the hospital. Wiping the tears from her face and held his hand " i told you how i knew Elle we kind of grew up together our father's were associates.**

 **We just clicked but we did something we shouldn't have not knowing who we were crossing until after. And by then it was to late what was done was done and we didn't think anyone knew but some one knew and he told recently. Which is why all of this is happening Sam said as Drew sat down" why not come to me Sam i could have helped" Jordan said.**

 **Which only made Sam laugh as she shook her head" Jordan this is so above your pay grade and there is nothing you can do to help. That is when she saw an older man heading there way she put her head down before running and hugged him. As she began to cry " shush muneca" Florio whispered trying to calm her " she did it for me he was point at me" Sam cried.**

 **That is when he looked up and saw Curtis he kissed Sam on the forehead before walking over and punching him in the mouth. You know what that is for i had some respect for you Curtis so you don't need to be here so go and marry your sister in law.**

 **As Jordan jumped in " hey I can have you arrested" she said, when Curtis spoke no Jordan it's okay he said. Elena was all the older man got out when Sam jumped in " Florio he is here because he is concerned is all" she said.**

 **"Excuse me " Jordan said Sam shook her head knowing it would escalate if she didn't think fast. " Elle is in surgery right now how is everyone " Sam asked getting Florio's attention, they are very well a little anxious but okay. Even the disgruntled one is having an amazing time mainly because Emelda is highly entertaining he said.**

 **Oh sorry Florio this is my husband Drew she said introducing the two men who shook hands" nice to meet you Mr. Cain" the older man said. Everyone sat in silence when Trevor spoke" Hey Curtis why don't we get out of here you have a wedding tomorrow" he said. " Yeah baby he is right" Jordan said, yes you should listen to them its not like she would want to see you anyway Florio said.  
**

 **" No well i need to see her because i need answers because all of y'all know something its written all on your faces. He says pointing to Trevor did she tell me , while Drew says he doesn't know what we were talking about so he doesn't know what it applies to. So i want to hear it from her then i will leave Curtis said, as Trevor shook his head and chuckled.**

 **"Fool you not fooling nobody man you just want to see her and i am telling you don't you have a good thing going here. Curtis you could never deny her as much as you wanted to but you never could that woman is your drug you need it you crave it your not fooling anyone but that woman right there" Trevor said.**

 **When Jordan looked at him what the hell does that mean Curtis as Florio laughed " Are you going to tell her Curtis" he said still laughing. Sam looked on feeling there was more to the story that she was missing by. Putting his head down " she is my ex wife" Curtis answered, as Jordan looked in shock " you never told me you were married" she said.**

 **That is when Griffin came out Sam, Drew and Florio got up " how is she" Sam asked first, well it was touch and go for awhile because she shot in the clavicle we're lucky it didn't hit the subclavian or a nerve . She lost alot of blood and we were able to stop the bleeding. Thank you for donating to her but she is in icu now its a waiting game the young doctor said.**

 **As Sam sighs relief and hugs Drew as he whispered it's over as Florio stepped away to call the rest of the family. When Sam saw Karina, Kat and Lana come in " you didn't think we would sit this one out did you shorty" Karina said. They all approached her and hugged her " we would do anything for you and Elle i just wish y'all would have told us this would have been handled years ago " Kat said.**

 **" Right instead of staying out oh each other lives shit it didn't help either of you" Lana said wiping the tears from Sam's eyes. We were young and we just didn't know " Sam said, Its over by the way his whole crew will be dead before sunrise and we didn't even implicate my my father or Tio" Karina whispered.**

 **Jason watched from a distance trying to figure out why the tall woman looked familiar to him but he couldn't place it. That is when he saw Drew walked over and Sam introduced him as the woman embraced him. Kat cupped Sam's face " it's good to see you kiddo" she says, you too Sam responds.**


	5. Chapter 5

**General Hospital**

 **T.J came to the hospital " mom what's going on" he asked he could tell she had been crying he approached cautiously. Wiping her tears away " i'm here about the shooting someone shot at Sam's car her friend was shot. Sitting down " then why are you here crying on your wedding day" he asked.**

 **Taking a deep breathe "because i don't know if there will be a wedding today on the count i just found out your Uncle's ex wife is here. She is the one who was shot and i never knew he was married he never told anyone" Jordan answered. He looked on in shock " are you serious no, no, that can't be true" T.J said in disbelief.**

 **" Well its true nephew" we got married in vegas 15 years ago we broke up 13 years ago hour marriage was dissipated 5 years ago" Curtis said approaching them. He could tell both T.J and Jordan were disappointed " why not tell me why are you here Curtis is Trevor right" Jordan asked.**

 **That is when Stella approached " it hurt Jordan and i messed up so bad i wanted to forget it, forget her. But something is off and Tre asked me if she told me then he recanted like it wasn't important and it gave me pause. And i know when he is trying to tell her not to tell me something and i can tell its big that is why i am here to get it from her Curtis said.**

 **" Is that it we have our wedding today Curtis" Jordan said, I KNOW JORDAN BUT I NEED TO DO THIS AND CLOSED THAT CHAPTER OF MY LIFE" he replies.**

 **Elle's opened her eyes as she looked around " Sammy, Tio" she called but they were fast asleep. That is when Trevor walked in " Hey Elena" he said as she rolled her eyes maldito puto she said Trevor what do you want' she asked pushing the button to push the bed up. I want you to leave and let Curtis live his life he is happy and don't tell him about the kids. Just as Curtis and Jordan walked in " What kids" he asked, the Commotion woke up Sam and Florio.**

 **" Nena your awake Get the doctor for pete sake instead of just standing there" Florio said looking at Curtis and Jordan. " WHAT KIDS TRE THAT YOU DON'T WANT HER TO TELL ME ABOUT" he asked. " Yeah what kids Tre i have kids i don't know about him" Elle said as Curtis looked between Tre, Sam and Elle.**

 **When Florio stepped in " EVERYONE GET OUT NOW " he shouted as Griffin came in everyone needs to leave. Dr. Munro can Sam and my uncle stay please" Elle said said, sure i'm sorry Curtis , Jordan and Trevor but you guys have to go Griffin said.**

 **As they stepped out into the hallway" what kids are you talking about that you didn't want to tell me about and don't bullshit me Tre" Curtis said staring the man down. " Baby this doesn't matter she already answered you now we can go" Jordan said getting in between them. Curtis chuckled " did she though Jordan she pulled a classic Elle move answering a question with a question" he said.**

 **Her hands shaking " Curtis baby it doesn't matter let's go" Jordan said, TELL ME THE GOT DAMN TRUTH" he said to Tre aggravated he stormed off. A while later both Sam and Florio left when Curtis came back in knowing he was there she pretended to sleep. " I know your awake Elle because when your asleep your eyebrows twitch" Curtis said as he stared at her.**

 **This woman held his heart in away that no one have ever had and god she looked good is it possible her eyes gotten lighter he thought to himself. " What do you want i'm sure your sister in law is waiting" Elle said looking at him. Shaking his head "you got jokes huh" he said, is it not true hey but your are keeping it biblical she said with a shrug.**

 **Crossing his arms " so what is it that you have to tell me Elle" Curtis says, its Elena only my people call me Elle and i don't have shit to tell you Curtis Ashford so go be free she answers. Wow he put on weight he looked good he was the only person even get close to her she thought of how she could destroy him but shook those thoughts away.**

 **" So you had kids huh whose the lucky guy" he said through gritted teeth she noticed it so she smirked. " Yes i did have kids does it matter" Elle said because she knew the not knowing would kill him. He shook his head " why would Trevor not want you to tell me about them" he asked. Elle shrugs " i don't know you will have to take that up with him and i am tired so you can go" she said.**

 **Curtis knew her well enough to know that she was hiding something " i know you just as well as you know me Elena so why doesn't he don't want me to know" he said. Grabbing the help button from her staring at her seriously " I DON'T KNOW CURTIS LIKE I FUCKING SAID TAKE THAT SHIT UP WITH HIM" not knowing Trevor was listening.**

 **I never signed the divorce papers Elena because it wasn't over for me you never let me explain. And i looked for you bouncing for place to place all the time Curtis said, scoffing well to bad cause guess what i did and explain what that your an asshole no fucking thank you spare me the bullshit she spat back.**

 **NO ELENA I LOVED YOU DO YOU UNDERSTAND THAT I FELL SO DEEP WITH YOU I COULDN'T SEE ANYTHING ELSE. AND WHEN WE GOT MARRIED I WASN'T DRUNK I KNEW GOOD AND DAMN WELL WHAT I WANTED " he shouted. Just then Jordan stopped by to get Elena's statement when she heard the shouting looking up at Trevor who looked at her sympathetically."**

 **"BULLSHIT YOU JUST PROVED YOUR A BIGGER USER THEN I THOUGHT ORIGINALLY I DON'T CARE I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOUR FUCKING EXCUSES NOW GET OUT" Elle said trying to cover her ears. " DAMN IT ELLE NO YOUR GOING TO HEAR ME THAT IS YOUR PROBLEM YOU DON'T WANT TO HEAR ME BECAUSE THEN MAYBE YOU HAVE TO SEE YOU OVERREACTED. AND YOU WERE WRONG AND YOU HATE TO BE WRONG I KNOW YOU LOVED ME JUST AS MUCH AS I LOVED YOU Curtis says.**

 **As she tried to grab the help button he dropped " DAMN IT WOMAN STOP WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO" he said. " FUCK" she said grabbing her shoulder, he looked at her he knew he hurt her and when hurt she reacts. Taking a step back slumping his shoulders " Elena i'm sorry i didn't want this i didn't want go after your father either couldn't see away out. And I...I... couldn't do it, I couldn't leave you he stammered out, shaking her head as the tears start to form in her eyes.**

 **" I don't want to do this Curtis i don't want to rehash any of this what's done is done its over go be happy" she said. When she looked up at him he was standing right next to her with tears in his eyes as well reaching for her face. Pulling away " I'm sorry this is all my fault please don't push me away " he said as his lips got closer.**

 **Trying to fight his touch " Just go Curtis please its over" she said as she pulled away trying desperately to keep from crying. As she shook her head they where to busy enthralled in each others to notice Jordan when Trevor pulled her back. That is when Elle's phone beep stopping the moment " Umm you have to go have a nice life bye just go" she said.**

 **Praying that Sam could stall the kids long enough to get him out of her room he looked up and saw Trevor standing there. In that moment he knew his friend was right taking a deep breathe and wiping his eyes as he looked back at her. " Go " Elle said, the twins were with Drew he watched Dominic more then Ciena it was something familiar about them that he could place.**

 **When Sam came out of nowhere " hey guys how are you two doing i know your excited to see your mom right i got it from here babe" she said taking them by the arm and lead them away. Drew watched her curiously but shook it off when he went to find Curtis only to find him arguing with Trevor.**

 **" Hey man stop break it up" Drew said**

 **" God man i knew you could help yourself you better go find Jordan and hope she forgive your stupid ass she was here with me" Trevor said angrily. Stepping in front of Curtis " hey man calm down i don't know what is going but you need to chill" Drew said that is when it hit him. Stumped he looked up at Trevor then to Curtis and he remembered the way Sam was acting.**

 **But he didn't have time to react when Florio came over " okay ladies take this bullshit else where my niece is trying to rest. Vamos he said moving them down the hall Drew never saw Sam go back around because of it . She knew by the look on his face he knew they needed to think fast " hey she said to Epiphany i need you to change my friends room i saw a man lurking outside of it" Sam said smiling.**

 **As the nurse changed her room and came and moved Elle " thank you so much Epiphany you are the best ever can you please not tell anyone you changed her room" she said. Hmmm the nurse said walking away as the twins looked at Sam and there mother strangely. But they didn't think about it to much before the rushed there mother. " I knew you wouldn't leave us " Dominic said, just as Ciena climbed on the bed laying next to her mom.**

 **Making Sam smile and winked at Elle then turn to leave looking out then ran out quickly as she text Florio. Then going to find Drew when she ran into Jason " i know what Drew did and i want to know why Sam" he asked. " Why what " she said pretending to not know what was going on. Pulling her aside as she pulled out of his grasp " What's going on i know your in trouble why was that man shooting at you Sam and who are these people" he said.**

 **" I'm not in trouble Jason" she said shrugging just then her phone beeped before Jason could speak. They both heard Danny " MOMMY , DADDY" the boy shouted as Alexis walked behind with Scout in her arms. Sam hugged Danny " hey buddy did you have a good time" she said, i missed you mommy he said hugging her. Where did you go with grandma " Jason asked, that is when Alexis interjected " sweetheart your babies are water babies" she said.**

 **Sighing i missed you guys too she said kissing him on top his forehead as she took Scout from her mother. " Hi my sweet girl" she said kissing her as the tears start to stream down her face as she held her babies. It could have went tragically wrong if the girls didn't step in for them she didn't want to think of what could have happened.**

 **Drew it made sense now Curtis was the twins father and Trevor didn't want her to tell him and she wasn't going to. He needed to find him and tell him as he went to look for his friend as he looked around for him. " Jordan just let me explain" Curtis said, explain what that Trevor was right even when you told me he wasn't.**

 **But tell me something Curtis had she not pushed you away would you have kissed her on our wedding. Do you remember that we were supposed to be getting ready to get married or did you forget she said. "No i didn't Jordan it's just" was all he got out when she put her hand up.**

 **" As much as i want to marry you today Curtis you need to figure out what you want don't take to long" she said walking away. Just then Drew found them as Jordan walked away " Damn it" Curtis said cautiously walking forward. " You okay" he asked knowing his friends day was about to get worse.**

 **Shaking his head " Nah man i'm not Jordan called of the wedding " he answered, Look Curtis i know your going through alot right now and i don't want to add to it. But i think i figured out what Trevor didn't want Elle to tell you" Drew said as Curtis looked up at him. Then getting up " what Drew how" he asked approaching his friend,** **" I think her kids are yours" Drew said.**

 **Curtis head jerks up " what your joking right" he said, no man i saw her kids and her son looked so familiar and i couldn't place it until a while ago. How Sam came and got them from me but i beat her upstairs and the way Florio rushed us away from the door. The look on your face her does the same thing and that is when i knew they were yours.**

 **He looked in shock " i have kids me" he said, yeah a son and a daughter they are both good kids but your daughter sweet and kind. Your son he is his mother all the way he is fierce and protective you would think he is the older Drew says. The man stood in shock trying to take in the news that he was hit with " I...I... I... have to talk to her now.**

 **Just as they both turned around only to find Jordan standing there " I coming back because i knew what we have but this it changes everything. You share children with her and i know what that feels like to share a bond with someone in that way " she says with tears in her eyes.**

 **Jordan I... don't know what this means or Curtis said before being cut of by her cupping his face and kissing him. Then putting the ring in his hand and hastly walking away Drew stood back not knowing what to say. Closing his eyes and shook his head Drew patted him on the shoulders "i'm sorry man" he said.**

 **" Come on" Curtis said he knew she was hiding something if he was honest he was a little bit jealous of her kids father. When he and Drew got to the room it was already cleaned out they both looked around. " What the Fuck where'd she go" Curtis said just then Amy walked in " Excuse me where did the woman that was in here go" Drew asked.**

 **"I'm sorry i don't think she made it i was just told to clean out the room" Amy said sympathetically before leaving. As the shock ran through both Drew and Curtis " excuse me" Curtis said going after the nurse. When a patient was being brought in as she jumped in to help. Drew pulled Curtis back " we need to go find Sam she would know what happened" he said pulling out his phone and calling her.**

 **That is when they heard it ringing as when the heard Scout say " dada" he turning around to find Sam with the kids. " Sam i'm sorry i heard about what happen to Elle" he said as he hugged her. Looking up at him in shock " what are you talking about Drew" she replies, she didn't make it so i need to know where her kids are Curtis said.**

 **" No that isn't possible i just saw her" Sam said going back to the room knowing she wasn't there. That they had moved her " excuse me where did my friend go" she asked when she already knew. " I'm sorry Sam i don't know" the Felix said, did she die she couldn't have i literally just saw her Sam says.**

* * *

 **Anna's house**

 **Jordan sat sitting by the fire just staring " here you go" Anna said putting the cup in front of her. As she sat down on the other side of her " tell me what is going on why did you guys cancelled the wedding " the older woman asked. Sighing as she picked up the cup and took a sip " where do i start Anna how about the fact that he was married for starters.**

 **Or How about his ex wife showed up here a few days ago and she was shot last night or i can do you one better she has kids that are his" Jordan finished. Looking at the young woman sympathetically " that doesn't mean he wants to be with her Jordan" she said. You didn't see him Anna when he talked to her finally it was like nothing i have ever seen from him the younger woman says..**

 **Maybe it was just nostalgia you know i know when i saw Robert after we had separated my feelings came back but he was married to another woman Anna said. No Anna this was different it was like he was under a spell and i couldn't do anything to break it Jordan replied. Did this woman purse him make a move on him Anna asked, no it was the opposite she pushed him away practically begging him to go she answered.**

 **"Than Jordan you have your answer she doesn't want him and i don't think he wants her you will see" Anna said rubbing her shoulder. Shaking her head " i don't know Anna its just something in the way he looked at her and its my own fault " Jordan says. " Wait hold on how is it your fault" the older woman asked, his friend said that this woman was like his drug and that he wasn't fooling anyone but me.**

 **And i confronted him i asked him about it and he told me that something that Trevor said to him i guess about the kids he friend didn't want him to know. He told me that he would talk to here and closed that chapter of his life and that will be it but its far from closed.**

 **Its cracked wide open and i believed it Jordan says as the tears start to stream down her face. As Anna reached over and hugged her while she started to cry harder knowing just how excited Jordan was broke her heart.**

* * *

 **General Hospital**

 **" Nurse Johnson came you summon Dr, Munro for me please i want to know if he can transfer me to the university of Miami hospital" Elena said with a smile. Not in your shape Ms. Tavares the nurse answered, Dr. Tavares and i am awake and talking i mean really she said. As the twins chuckled at there mother's antics that is when Dr. Munro came in " how you feeling Ms. Tavares" Griffin asked.**

 **Nodding " very well but i want you to transfer me to The University of Miami hospital in the next hour or so" she said. I don't think that is a good idea in your case you could relapse anything can happen he answered. I know my prognosis i have read through my chart my blood pressure is fairly well Dr. Munro and i can be transferred and that is what your going to do Elena said.**

 **There are alot of things that can go wrong Ms. Tavares and i would like to see this through, its Dr. Tavares she said. As he looked on in shock as she smiled at him and winked at the twins her uncle shook his head. Umm okay wow alright Dr. Tavares i will get right on that Griffin said in shock, Oh and Dr. Munro if anyone comes to you asking about me just tell them you transferred Me to Mount Sinai in Miami hours ago she said.**

 **He shook his head as he walked out and went to put a rush on her transfer papers as he moved. When Curtis, Drew and Sam came over " hey Dr. Munro can you tell me what room Elena Tavares is in" Curtis asked. That is when it hit him why she said what she said " Umm I'm not at Liberty to say your not family to the victim" Griffin said trying not to lie.**

 **Running his hand over his face "Okay what about Sam you can tell her right" Curtis asked, Please Griffin" Sam said looking at her phone. Look i transferred her to another Mount Sinai in Florida about an hour ago the young doctor said. " Shit damn she moves fast" Curtis said annoyed knowing she wouldn't make it easy on him.**

 **He looked at his watch " its going to take almost five hours to get there" he said pulling out his phone to book a flight. While he was on the phone " how long did you know he was the twins father did you plan on telling him" Drew asked. Sam took a deep breathe and turned to face her husband " i wasn't sure and Elle is very guarded about that subject" she answered.**

 **" Well honey the cat is out the bag and they have to talk about this i don't know what happen between them Drew said. Throwing her head back " I know Drew but Elle is standoffish and stubborn even more then me its not going to be easy and now she has us chasing her its going to get alot more interesting " she says. Just then Curtis came over " hey i don't know if you guys are going but i just booked me a flight out to Miami for two hours so i have to go" he said.  
**

 **"Alright look i will go with you so you don't winded up in the hospital" Sam said kissing Drew as she and Curtis left in a hurry. But it was something about the way she kept looking at her phone and texting made him suspicious so he left to catch up with them. As Jordan went back to get Elena's statement she noticed Florio getting in a taxi with two teenagers and drove off.**

 **It made her suspicious so she followed inside the hospital T.J overheard Griffin talking on the phone about the transfer. So he called his mother and told her as she tried to get in contact with Curtis but no answers. They sat on the Quartermaine Jet Curtis sat staring out the window before he spoke " I was thinking about this she isn't going to be at Mount Sinai she is going to the University of Miami because that is where her mother works at . And she is going to go where she is comfortable and knows her privacy will be protected" he said.**

 **As Sam silently cursed herself because he was right on her trail not knowing that her husband was on to her. Sitting down next to her as she sent a quick text to Elle " what are you doing" he said running his hands through her hair. Oh sending an email for work Sam said covering but he knew she was running interference for Elle.**

 **Several hours later when they landed in Miami he saw his miss calls he would call them back later. He went straight to the hospital with Sam and Drew in tow " Hi can you tell me what room Elena Tavares is in " he asked, as the nurse looked up and checked the computer. " I'm sorry we don't have any Elena Tavares here in any room sir the nurse said. When Sam looked up and saw Esmerelda but tried not to make eye contact as she watched Curtis.**

 **Before she approached him " Hello Mr. Ashford but Nena isn't here in this hospital, Samantha " she said before hugging her. " Look Mrs. Tavares i really need to speak to her i want to see and meet my kids" Curtis said, well your 13 years to late Mr. Ashford but like i said i haven't seen my daughter.**

 **And the last time i seen my grandkids they were leaving with him and his family heading back up to New York the woman said. Samantha by the way your little ones are a delight they had Santi eating out of their hands just like you did when you were small" Esmerelda said with a smile. But are they my kids has she said anything about me being their father he asked, Well Mr. Ashford one would assume they were yours unless Nena went out and slept with some random and he got her pregnant but you know her she wouldn't the woman answered sarcastically.**

 **He nodded knowing he had to take a step back and think like Elle " Samantha you and your husband are more then welcomed to stay at the house but i have rounds to make Esmerelda said walking away.**

 **As Curtis listened to his message " shit" he said frustrated, what happen man Drew asked as he looked in concern. That is when Curtis start to laugh " she was still in Port Charles as we were already taking off they left after we did Griffin lied they are on their way here" he said.**

 **Rubbing his beard" well played , well played" he said, let's get out of here they should be here in about 2 hours but let's give them a few more to get comfortable Drew said. The group left heading separate ways Sam going back to the house and Curtis going to a hotel. Knowing that Sam was most likely in contact with Elle he and Drew decide to work around her.**

 **Home is where the heart is with Elle so he knew he was on the right track she would go to the hospital where her mother worked. All he could do was think about his kids growing up without a father he never wanted that for his own kids. The next morning he got up early and decided to the lions den knowing she would expect the hospital. He looked at the house before buzzing the bell As K.K watched him on the surveillance camera.**

 **" Diablo** **Maldito hombre está en su cabeza" he said looking at his uncle while Drew was inside Olly took the kids out on the boat. Esmerelda looked at Elena with a grin " Fuck don't say it i guess i play none the wiser" she said rolling her eyes. " Manolo lo dejó entrar" Esmerelda shouted to her husband who strolled to the door " whose is it " he said. When Santiago entered at the same time " What the fuck you want Assford" he glaring at him.**

 **Santi let the man in how what brings you to Miami Mr. Ashford Manolo said with a chuckle , i need to speak to your daughter please i know she is here and you can tell her i'm not going nowhere Curtis said. Nodding his head "is that right come in Curtis enter at your own risk because if she tears you a new one its your business. But if she says go you go Manolo said, I'm sorry but i'm not going to i let her kick me out and i didn't even try to fight but i am now" the young man said.**

 **K.k shook his head " Titi Dique dead man walking " he said with a huge grin on his face, while the others laughed. Walking down the hall behind Manolo until he opened the door " Nena you have company" her father said. " Wow four time in the last few days it must be important" Elle said sarcastically her mother nodded at her.**

 **And made her way to the door stopping at her husband who stood there "** **Lo que no voy a ninguna parte" Manolo said. Esmerelda shook her head " muevete tu culo mi amor** " **she said pushing her husband out " Nena if need be the gun is in the bureau her father said as he left. Curtis stood quite for a moment before speaking " why didn't you tell me they were my kids" he asked she could hear the hurt in his voice.**

 **" Why would i tell you that Curtis their not yours" she said , as he nodded his head knowing she was toying with him. 'Come on Elle you don't play games why are we doing this " he said. Smiling " doing what i am here trying to recuperating from getting shot and here you are annoying me about what. You asked and answered all your questions she said with a grin, " how old are they Elle" he asked.**

 **She just looked at him " why does it matter go get married to your brother's wife and be happy" Elle said. Shaking his head " NO MATTER HOW YOU TRY TO AVOID TELLING ME I KNOW THEY ARE MINES SO LET'S NOT DO THIS" Curtis said. As she laughs " whatever Curtis you can stay there all day but just because you want something to be doesn't mean it will be" she said as her eyes closed.**

 **Some Where in Miami**

 **Sam Looked up at the man " you know you threaten my family, my livelihood and you tried to kill me so I am going to return the favor. Any last words before I do she said snatching the tape off his mouth.**

 **" Do you know who I am you stupid bitch my boy I will kill... w as all he got out before he was shot. Kat walked over to him placing the devices in his mouth then putting the tape over his mouth. " Oh yeah your boy died a few days suffocating to death " Lana said with a grin as the man eyes widened.**

 **As the woman walked out the warehouse that's when Kat pressed the button as they got in the car. Just as the building went up in flames " you just had to do it right" Sam says as Kat smiled and shrugged.**

 **After waking she looked around the room then she noticed him asleep in the chair facing the window. Groaning to herself "why are you still here" she asked, you know why here Elena and I'm waiting he says. Cono maldita sea FINE THEIRS YOURS NOW WHAT YOU CAN GO NOW THEY DON'T NEED ANYTHING FROM YOU SO GO AND CARRY ON WITH YOUR LIFE.**

 **I'm sure your sister in law is waiting so go Elena said, I want to get to know them be apart of their lives Curtis said. WHY ! Why don you care all of a sudden they need consistency and stability something you can't give them. Because you live and work in New York I'm staying here in Miami. Now I will talk to them to see if they are interested in meeting you and Stella she said.**

 **Why are you kidding me Elle I mean Elena do you know what it feels like to grow up without a father No you don't and I don't want them to feel like that anymore. And while we on the subject why didn't you tell me I had a right to know I WAS YOUR HUSBAND! He spat.**

 **Are we talking about the same druggie husband who used me to get to my father yeah no fucking thank you she spat back. I already told you I didn't use you Elle and I couldn't do that he replies. Yeah fucking right like I would believe anything you had to say you lied and you lied and YOU FUCKING LIED CURTIS ALL THE TIME ABOUT THE DRUGS.**

 **And you wanted me to take you seriously put my life and possibly their lives in your hands GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE with that she says. When there was a knock Mami Elle silently cursed herself when the twins came in " who are you" they said simultaneously.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Port Charles**

 **Jordan's apartment**

 **She rushed through the apartment " Hey Mom what are you doing" T.J asked as he came into the apartment. I found out the information who that woman Curtis was messing with she is the daughter of an international criminal. Her father is the person all criminals globally there money flows through him he is the bank for all of it.**

 **Interpol, The Feds, ISA have all looked into him at one time he claims he just owns a shipping company. He runs the dock, the ports all across the world and that isn't just by chance it is systematic TJ. And your uncle is running into a trap and I don't think he will come out of she says.**

 **"But Isn't Sam and Drew with him" T.J says**

 **" Yes, but you don't understand Curtis worked undercover for the DEA to nail Tavares, but he was comprised by his daughter. See I knew this wasn't just out of nowhere this is a set up to get him this has nothing to do with Sam at all Jordan says. When there was a knock at the door " T.J get that please " she said going into her room and grabbing her passport.**

 **Just then Anna came in " Jordan have you checked your messages they know who shot at Elena Dela Rosa and Samantha Cain" she said. When Jordan came out " why what happen" she said looking for her phone, it was Damon Petrov Anna answered. As Jordan looked at her in disbelief "What does Damon Petrov have to do with this" she asked.**

 **Anna shrugs " I don't know but from what I hear he wanted Elena Tavares and Sam dead, but it seems that his whole entire organization was assassinated everyone. It was a massacre, but it was done very efficiently he son called a meeting of calling all of their people at the hall his mother own. Where they all died some kind of toxic gas killed them all simultaneously.**

 **His son was killed in his home the police found him partially clothed and his security and surveillance was completely wiped. But as one would imagine he was killed by a female assassin, but the feds just took over she continued. All the color drained from Jordan's face " I have to get in contact with Curtis" she said calling his phone it rang out.**

 **As T.J and Anna waited for her to speak " He is not answering I am going to call Drew or Sam" she said. When someone answered " Hey Drew is Curtis with you is he okay are you sure tell him I am on my way I will tell you when I see" Jordan says hanging up. She sighs relief Drew said Curtis is alive, but I don't know what they have planned for him, so we have to go NOW" she says as her and Anna left.**

* * *

 **Jason's penthouse**

 **Spinelli rushed in " I come with the direst of news" he said, as Jason looks at him shock "what's going on that you couldn't say over the phone " he says. The car that shot at Fair Samantha and this mysterious woman is that of Damon Petrov" Spinelli said. Jason's head shot up " Damon Petrov as in the Russian Cartel who kills whole families and was none his father burned down a whole village" he said.**

 **As Spinelli shook his head yes " it is said that the younger Mikhail Petrov was taking over because of his father's ailment. And that the younger Petrov just like there whole entire organization was murdered. The PCPD figured it out late last night, but the FEDs just stepped in taking the case he finished.**

 **What does Damon Petrov have to do with Sam how would she know a man like that" Jason says? Spinelli shrugs " I don't know but I am looking into her past to see where she would cross paths with him. Well she knows you and Sonny so she could know of him in some way" he says.**

 **No Spinelli Damon Petrov is lethal he will kill entire families if you cross him. He doesn't care he has no code no honor at all and he was after Sam and that other woman. And I need to know why last time I saw him Drew was chocking him out. Then some other woman who I saw hug Sam and some big Asian guy picked him up and left Jason said.**

 **" Have they been able to find her because I have called her, she isn't answering but what about this woman that Sam is with" he replies, when Spinelli looks through his computer. His eyes never leaving the computer " I don't know we can't get a name on her, but I did find that Fair Samantha and your navy brethren boarded. The Quartermaine private jet yesterday with her new partner yesterday evening and the flight doesn't say where too he answers.**

 **" Where are the kids, you know what check the Gh Mainframe this woman was shot two days ago find her name that way. And then find her connection to Sam and why Damon Petrov is after her" Jason asked, I don't know where they are but either her mom's or the Quartermaine's Spinelli answers.**

 **As Spinelli clicked away on his computer " this is the most mysterious I can't find any gunshot victims were brought into GH in the last 72 hours" he replies. Jason was shocked " that is impossible I was there Spinelli I saw it myself how can it not be there" he says. The young hacker shock his head " I don't know but nothing it is like it was completely wiped" he said checking everything.**

 **" That's impossible unless someone wiped it from the computer purposely did so we wouldn't know who she was" Jason says. The only copy would be the paper copy and the attended doctor or medical staff will have it Spinelli says. He looked over at Spinelli " let's go I know was so I will go and distract him, and you check his office" he Jason said as they left.**

 **They made their way to the hospital " Dr. Munro should have the file I saw Sam talking to him this makes no sense. After finally getting the all clear Jason checked Griffin's office only to turned up empty with nothing on the mysterious woman. Which means someone is going through a lot of trouble to hide who she is and the fact that she was willing to take a bullet for Sam.**

 **Let him know that there was more to the story you just don't step in front a bullet for anyone. So much of Sam's pass he didn't know he knew she grew up bouncing from one place to the next. With no real home nothing was making sense to this other woman Spinelli he said shaking his head.**

 **After leaving the hospital he saw Molly with the kids he smiled seeing his son " hey buddy, Molly" he said approaching. " Hi Daddy " the boy said running to give him a hug, " how are you what are you doing here" he asked. " We are getting dinner you want to eat with us" he asked as Jason smiled sure he responds sitting down.**

* * *

 **Miami, Florida**

 **Elle looked up silently cursing herself " Nobody important my loves he was just leaving" she says glaring Curtis straight in the eyes. " No, I wasn't I'm staying " he said watching her calmly " yes you were" she said putting the gun on top the bureau. As Dominic and Ciena watched them curiously when Dominic spoke " yo I don't care but my mother asked you to leave" he said.**

 **Curtis smiled " she knows why I am not going anywhere right Elena, or do you want to tell him or should I" he said. Rolling her eyes look dick head I will be in contact you can go now" she says picking up the gun. " Yo Mr. you have to go she will shoot you and feel no way about it. How do you know my mother anyway we know most of her friends or have heard of them we have never seen or heard of you" Ciena said?**

 **" He is leaving right now OLLY ESCORT HIM OUT" Elle says as her brother came in, you can either get up and walkout on your own. Or me and Santi will gladly remove you ourselves" Olly said looking at him when Santiago showed up by the door. Knowing that he couldn't take both of them " Elena this anit right and you know it" Curtis said, where do you get off telling me what's right do, we really want to go there she replies.**

 **Shaking his head " I GET IT ELENA YOUR HURT, YOUR MAD FINE BUT THIS HAS GOT STOP GET OFF ME MAN I'M GOING" Curtis said shrugging off. " YOU DON'T GET SHIT HOW I FEEL OR OTHERWISE SO IT WILL STOP WHEN I SAY IT CAN" she replies. As the twins looked between them trying to read in between the lines " STOP" Dominic shouted out of the two he was more of his mother.**

 **" Ma who is this fool and why he don't want to leave" he asked Elle closed her eyes and shook her head. Sighing come have a seat she said as he Dominic went to help her up as Ciena climbed in the bed next to her. Olly looked at his sister " Manita you don't have to do this right now"** **he says, I can't, and I won't be that person for them Olly" she says.**

 **As Santi shoved Curtis " Hurt her again and I will bury you in fucking Sahara" he said as Curtis made a move. Olly laughed as Santiago shook his head " I wish you would I have been begging for a reason to hit you" he replies. When Manolo came over "señores, vamos Nena, si me necesitan, estoy aquí" he says eyeing Curtis she shakes her head.**

 **Just as she was about to speak " Elena can you explain to me what's going on" the man said with his rugged accent. Closing her eyes and sighs in relief" Wallace what are you doing here" she replies as Curtis glared at him**

 **Both teenagers turned to him" Wally Wal" Dominic says getting up and greetings him Cici did as well. The man smiled " Let me speak to your mum for minute" Wallace said. When Curtis cleared his throat "Yeah well we are kind of in the middle of something alot more important" he said standing up.**

 **"Well your shit wait mate" Wallace said as he turned his attention back to Elle who looked like a deer in headlights. "Nah you got that wrong playa your shit can wait" Curtis said annoyed before turning to her as well. As Dominic and Cici watched the two men glaring daggers at each other then back to their mother.**

* * *

 **Outside**

 **"Is any of you going to go in there" Sam asked, nope Sammy we are playing dominoes" Olly replied never looking up at her. "And besides Elle said she was fine" Santiago says with a shrug, shaking her head as she got up.**

 **Just as Manolo cut her off "So Samantha tell me how is everything your family is very lovely" he said. As she Looked at him incredulously" Is that the best you can do Manny really" she asked. He smiles and shrugs"I promise you let Nena handle okay it's her fight" he says.**

 **As Drew came out on the lanai " do you know there are cop cars outside your house"he asked ."You don't say Mr. Cain" Manolo replies as the guys never looked from the table. Sam Looked at them suspiciously"Who is he"she asked, whose who Samantha" he says as the guys laughed.**

 **Drew looking on confused " What happened"he asked his wife, well Some man with alot of fire power just showed up to see Elle. It's like he knew she was here and he is in there with her and Curtis and the kids" Sam replies.**

* * *

 **Inside**

 **Not wanting to face either of them right now as all eyes in the room where on her. "MAMI FUCK!" She says grabbing the help button when Cici jumped " ABUELA "the girl shouted. When her mother rushed in " everyone out now" she said. " Well if you don't mind Mrs. Tavares I'm good here thank you Wallace says, Me too Curtis says not budging.**

 **Wallace watched Elle for a moment knowing exactly what she was trying to pull." I DIDN'T GIVE ANY OF YOU A CHOICE OUT NOW I DON'T NEED ANYONE STRESSING HER SENDING HER INTO CARDIAC ARREST" Esmerelda says. Both men shook their heads" Yes ma'am" they said leaving the room, as the twins looked on.**

 **"Is she going to be okay" Dominic asked holding his sisters hand, "Corazones she just needs some rest go ahead inside" their grandmother says. Hesitating for a second when Cici spoke" Abuela whose that guy" she asked as Dominic agreed. "Hmm well let your mother tell you if she deems it important always remember that she loves you. No matter what her faults are and that she only wants the best for you guys" Esmerelda answered.**

 **Leading them out the room as Wallace and Curtis both stood there waiting for her to come out. "Is she okay they both asked" when she came out with both teenager's who went outside. "She is fine she just needs her rest its been a crazy couple of hours" the older woman says.**

 **"Can i stay with her"Curtis asked, as Wallace's head swung around in shock. "I don't know who this bloke is but that is a Hell no mate" Wallace says. Running her hand over her eyes" Curtis Ashford this is Wallace Dugray , Wallace Curtis Ashford" Esmerelda says introducing the two.**

 **As the stood sizing each other up"sorry you made the trip but you can carry your ass back across the pond. I got this so you can go" Curtis says, as Wallace laughs" you never had shit mate" the man says. Just then " Curtis baby" Jordan says rushing forward to him looking him over.**

 **When Manolo strolls over looking at his wife with wide eyes,Knowing it was about to get more interesting to say the least.**

 _So I have decided to finish this off with two more chapters since it was an open ending._

 _Okay when you think Wallace Dugray think Idris Elba 😉_


End file.
